


Tylko jeden dzień

by sssandera



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssandera/pseuds/sssandera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.</p><p>Kurt i Blaine rozstają się przed wyjazdem Kurta do Nowego Jorku. Kolejne pięć lat staje się dla Blaine'a koszmarem. Ostatecznie zostaje złamany i postanawia odebrać sobie życie. Kiedy jednak ma już wszystko ustalone, dochodzi do wniosku, że potrzebuje jeszcze jednego dnia. Jednego dnia z Kurtem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylko jeden dzień

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Good Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245602) by [anxioussquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxioussquirrel/pseuds/anxioussquirrel). 



> Za betę dziękuję niezastąpionej SzmaragDrac :*

TYLKO JEDEN DZIEŃ

Zna te uczucia zbyt dobrze. Rozczarowanie, cicha desperacja, myśl, że _musi_ istnieć lepsze życie niż to. Lepsze niż codzienna harówka w pracy, której nienawidzi, wracanie do cichego domu tylko po to, by odgrzać zostawiony dla niego w lodówce obiad, bezmyślnie pogapić się na słabe seriale i pójść do łóżka.

Kiedy Blaine był młody i pełen ideałów… Chwila, ma zaledwie dwadzieścia dwa lata, właśnie skończył college, dlaczego więc nagle brzmi jak własny dziadek?

Tak czy inaczej, kiedy Blaine był idealistycznym nastolatkiem, wierzył, że życie ma swój cel. Było tak wiele planów do zrealizowania, tak wiele niezliczonych rzeczy, którymi mógłby wypełnić dnie — zawsze ulotne, zbyt krótkie, niewystarczające. Gdzie są teraz jego plany? Zarabianie pieniędzy, byle tylko móc pozwolić sobie na drogie rzeczy i spoglądać z góry na rówieśników, nie wydaje się warte wysiłku. Nie mógł mieć tego, czego pragnął. Miłości. Rodziny. Muzyki. Pasji. Dzieci.

Przynajmniej nie w taki sposób, w jaki chciał.

To nie tak, że nie próbował. Próbował. Czując ulgę po skończeniu Yale z licencjatem[1] z Biznesu po czterech nieznośnie długich latach, pięć miesięcy temu Blaine zebrał w sobie odwagę i poszedł spotkać się z ojcem. Naiwnie wierzył, że po spełnieniu oczekiwań i skończeniu szkoły z wyróżnieniem będzie w stanie jakoś na niego wpłynąć. Że może w końcu dostarczy mu powód do dumy i udobrucha go na tyle, by usłyszeć, że _oczywiście, nie ma nic przeciwko planom Blaine’a odnośnie zamieszkania z chłopakiem, z którym Blaine umawia się od dwóch lat._

Nie mógł się bardziej pomylić.

Nauczył się wielu rzeczy tamtego popołudnia. To _oczywiste_ , że ukończył szkołę z wyróżnieniem — nazywa się Anderson, biznes ma we krwi. Teraz czas, by wrócił do domu i rozpoczął pracę w rodzinnej firmie, oczywiście od samego początku, żadnego wyjątkowego traktowania. Wszystko zgodnie z planami, które przecież mieli _od zawsze._ Szkoda, że Blaine nie miał o nich pojęcia. I co, _chłopak?_ Czy on oszalał? W życiu porządnego biznesmena nie ma miejsca na takie dewiacje. Nadszedł czas, by Blaine ustatkował się z miłą dziewczyną u boku i zapomniał o tych śmiesznych nastoletnich eksperymentach.

Choć Blaine był zszokowany, próbował się kłócić. Zbuntować. A co, jeśli chciał pracować gdzieś indziej? Odpowiedź była spokojna i natychmiastowa. Zostanie wydziedziczony oczywiście.  To samo stanie się, jeśli przyniesie wstyd rodzinie, wciąż otwarcie kontynuując swoje homoseksualne zachowania. Wybór należał do niego.

Więc Blaine zdecydował, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Wypadł z gabinetu ojca jak burza, złapał samolot powrotny do New Haven i tego samego wieczora poprosił swojego chłopaka, Bena, by ten się do niego wprowadził.

Został odrzucony. Okazało się, że podczas gdy Blaine miał nadzieję na rozpoczęcie ich wspólnego życia, Ben był gotów z nim zerwać. Nawet jeśli ich relacja rzeczywiście opierała się bardziej na pocieszaniu i życiu we dwoje niż miłości lub wielkiej pasji, to i tak bolało. Bolało jeszcze bardziej, gdy Blaine zorientował się, że nawet nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby utopić smutki, ponieważ żaden z ich wspólnych przyjaciół nie był także _jego_ przyjacielem.

Blaine spędził później dwa miesiące, starając się znaleźć pracę, która pozwoliłaby mu zarobić na tyle, by przyzwoicie żyć na własną rękę. Był jednak jedynie absolwentem w morzu innych absolwentów i ostatecznie nie miał innego wyjścia, jak spakować walizki, wrócić do Ohio i zaakceptować warunki ojca.

I tak wylądował tutaj, krnąbrny syn — przegrany ze zwieszoną głową. Czekał cztery lata, by się uwolnić, a tymczasem teraz czuje się jak więzień bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Bez nadziei i perspektyw na życie. Bo to? To nie jest życie. Równie dobrze mógłby być martwy. Szczerze, nie jest pewien, czy nie byłoby to nawet bardziej ekscytujące.

Z początku to jedynie głupie zdanie. _Równie dobrze mógłbym być martwy._ Za wyjątkiem tego, że Blaine myśli o nim przypadkowo w różnych sytuacjach, kiedy ledwie może znieść nudę i brak inspiracji, wypełniające jego dnie. _Tak, panie Kutner. Natychmiast, panie Kutner. Tak, ułożyłem segregatory w kolejności alfabetycznej, panie Kutner._

Blaine ma ochotę krzyczeć za każdym razem, gdy przekracza próg budynku firmy w Columbusie, czując, jak napięcie ciasno zaciska się wokół jego klatki piersiowej i utrudnia mu oddychanie. _A więc tak wygląda piekło_ — myśli. _Ciąg identycznych dni, praca, której nienawidzisz, bez szans na zmianę. I tak przez całą wieczność. Chyba wolałbym być martwy._

I nagle zaczyna to sobie wyobrażać.

Przerwanie nieznośnej monotonii. Obrócenie w pył Wielkiego Planu ojca raz na zawsze. Blaine spędza nudne spotkania, rozbawiając samego siebie planowaniem najlepszego sposobu na śmierć. Wypadek samochodowy? Nie, skomplikowany, bolesny, ze zbyt dużą szansą na przeżycie. Podcięcie żył? Nie jest pewien, czy byłby do tego zdolny. Pistolet przyłożony do głowy? Nie miałby skąd wziąć broni. Powieszenie się? Absolutnie, nie z jego fobią przed uduszeniem. Tabletki? Hmm… _Tabletki._ Blaine ma małe zapasy tabletek, tak na wszelki wypadek. Butelkę silnych leków przeciwbólowych kupionych po operacji usuwania zęba mądrości — nietkniętą, ponieważ okazało się, że Advil w zupełności mu wystarczy. Tabletki nasenne, których potrzebował kilka razy w college’u, kiedy zbytnio się stresował. Antydepresanty, które brał przez dwa miesiące, zanim przestał, bo czuł się po nich jeszcze gorzej niż bez nich. Jeśli wziąłby je wszystkie, powinny zadziałać, prawda?

Zanim się orientuje, Blaine sprawdza to w internecie, zagłębiając się w informacje na stronach z poradami dla samobójców. Nie jest nawet zdziwiony, że czyta takie rzeczy, ani trochę. Tylko sprawdza. Lubi być dobrze poinformowany.

Po godzinie wie już, że tabletki przyniosą więcej niż zadowalający efekt. Szczególnie jeśli zapije je mocnym alkoholem. Doskonale. Zatem ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje.

W ten sposób zapada decyzja.

Blaine czeka na protest swojego mózgu, na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Decyzja tego typu powinna wywoływać silne emocje, czyż nie? Chociażby z powodu najzwyklejszego instynktu przetrwania, jeśli nie czegoś innego. Jednak mózg Blaine’a nie reaguje. Wcale. Obojętność. Blaine jest spokojny jak tafla jeziora w bezwietrzny dzień. Mógłby zrobić to teraz, połknąć tabletki bez mrugnięcia okiem i zasnąć. Po prostu.

Więc może...? Nie ma niczego do załatwienia, nikogo, z kim musiałby się pożegnać, żadnego listu do napisania. Nikt się nie przejmuje. Ani jego zimni, zdystansowani rodzice, ani jego przyjaciele — starzy zapomnieli, nowych nie ma — ani nikt znaczący. Nikt tak naprawdę nie przejmował się Blaine’em od bardzo dawna, po prostu do tej pory nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Właściwie kiedy Blaine teraz o tym myśli, rozciągnięty na swoim łóżku, wpatrzony w sufit, ostatni raz, kiedy czuł, że ktoś się o niego troszczy, że ma dla kogoś znaczenie, kiedy po prostu _czuł_ , miał miejsce ponad cztery lata temu z Kurtem.

_Kurt._

Kurt mógłby być jedyną osobą, która przejęłaby się śmiercią Blaine’a. Prawdopodobnie. Jeśli nie zapomniał. Czego oczywiście nie zrobił. Nie zapomina się swojej pierwszej miłości ot tak. Ona zostaje z tobą na zawsze jak piętno na sercu. Niemożliwa do wymazania, nawet jeślibyś chciał.

Blaine to wie, próbował. Miesiące po tym, jak zerwali, były wypełnione zbyt dużą ilością cierpienia, żalu i emocji; do czasu, aż zdecydował się uciąć wszystkie kontakty, z całych sił próbując uśmierzyć ból. Teraz, otępiały aż do kości, przyjąłby nawet ból. Cokolwiek, byle nie otępienie.

Zasypia w ubraniu, leżąc na narzucie swojego łóżka, a kiedy się budzi, wie z całą pewnością, co powinien teraz zrobić.

Zamierza znaleźć Kurta i spotkać się z nim po raz ostatni. Nie żeby się pożegnać, a jedynie porozmawiać o czymkolwiek, by zapamiętać, jak to jest czuć się dobrze.

A później wróci tutaj, do wielkiego, pustego domu jego rodziców, i popełni samobójstwo.

 

Odnalezienie Kurta jest prostsze, niż się spodziewał. Palce Blaine’a drżą delikatnie, kiedy otwiera Facebooka i wpisuje w wyszukiwarkę imię, o którym starał się nie myśleć przez długi czas.

 _Kurt Hummel._ Głęboki oddech. _Enter._

I oto jest — uśmiecha się do Blaine’a ze zdjęcia profilowego, pogodny i beztroski, z oczami zmrużonymi w rozbawieniu. Wygląda bardziej dojrzale niż wtedy, gdy Blaine widział go po raz ostatni. Ma wyraźniej zarysowane kości policzkowe, jego włosy są uroczo rozczochrane. Wydaje się bawić jak nigdy w życiu i Blaine czuje ukłucie zazdrości, które natychmiast tłumi.

Dlaczego Kurt miałby być _nieszczęśliwy?_ Poszedł do wymarzonej szkoły, by studiować to, co go pasjonowało. Jego rodzice nie zmuszali go, by zapomniał o teatrze i zajął się czymś bardziej praktycznym. Z pewnością był zasmucony i zraniony przez pewien czas po ich zerwaniu, ale podjęli tę decyzję wspólnie i Kurt najwyraźniej jest teraz szczęśliwy. A Blaine cieszy się, widząc to. Naprawdę się cieszy.

Nie może zobaczyć zbyt wielu danych, jako że nie jest na liście znajomych Kurta, ale po krótkich poszukiwaniach znajduje to, czego potrzebował.

_Miejsce zamieszkania: Nowy Jork._

Nie żeby Blaine miał co do tego jakieś wątpliwości. Kurt był zakochany w tym mieście, zawsze chciał w nim zostać po skończeniu college’u.

Informacje o statusie związku są niedostępne, ale prawdopodobnie gdzieś tam jest chłopak, który może nie być zbyt szczęśliwy, widząc, że Blaine przyleciał spotkać się z Kurtem. Zajmie się tym, kiedy będzie już w Nowym Jorku. To nie tak, że chce zrobić cokolwiek, by zakłócić życie Kurta. Chce się po prostu spotkać na lunch. Lub kawę. Drinka? Spędzić godzinę lub dwie z Kurtem, trochę porozmawiać. Dla odmiany poczuć się dobrze — chociaż w ostatni dzień.

Tak. Wybierze się na cały dzień do Nowego Jorku — żadnych oczekiwań, konkretnych planów i żalu. Uczyni ten dzień tak dobrym, jak to możliwe, zanim zostawi ponury świat za sobą.

Ale jak właściwie znajdzie Kurta w Nowym Jorku?

Myśl o zadzwonieniu do jednego z ich starych przyjaciół i zapytaniu o adres Kurta jest zdyskwalifikowana niemal tak szybko, jak opcja zadzwonienia bezpośrednio do Kurta. Nawet jeśli któryś z nich wciąż korzysta ze starego numeru, nawet jeśli może i ma ochotę mu pomóc po tak długim czasie, Blaine nie chce, by Kurt wiedział, co zamierza. Istnieje szansa, że Kurt nie wyrazi chęci, żeby się z nim spotkać. Blaine nie może ryzykować, nawet jeśli wie, jak bardzo nieuprzejme jest to z jego strony. Musi zobaczyć swoją pierwszą miłość po raz ostatni. Poza tym, przez całe życie żył zgodnie z zasadami — zawsze dobrze wychowany, uprzejmy, troskliwy — i proszę, oto dokąd go to zaprowadziło. Równie dobrze może zapomnieć o zasadach i manierach, i tak wkrótce będzie martwy.

Kontynuuje przeszukiwanie strony, nie mając pojęcia, jak znajdzie Kurta w tak ogromnym mieście, kiedy zauważa link na bocznym panelu: _Dom — więcej niż budynek_. Zaciekawiony klika i zostaje przekierowany na stronę małej firmy zajmującej się projektowaniem i zmianami wystrojów wnętrz. Firmy należącej do niejakiego Kurta Hummela.

Blaine przegląda galerię projektów Kurta — przytulne, zapraszające mieszkania ze starannie zaplanowanym każdym kawałkiem przestrzeni — i jego serce zaciska się boleśnie. Dostrzega gust Kurta i jego rękę w każdym projekcie, z łatwością wyobraża sobie ich dwójkę mieszkającą w jednym z tych mieszkań. Mogli to mieć. Owszem, rozstali się, zanim Kurt wyjechał do Nowego Jorku, ponieważ zdecydowali, że tak będzie lepiej, ale jeśli Blaine rok później zacząłby studia na NYU tak, jak planował — tak, jak chciał — wciąż byłaby dla nich nadzieja. Prawdopodobnie.

Jednak tak się nie stało.

Czując się nagle znużonym, Blaine wyłącza galerię i szuka jakichkolwiek informacji kontaktowych. W końcu znajduje adres biura i godziny otwarcia. Wszystko, czego potrzebuje. Zapisawszy adres w kalendarzu, zamyka stronę firmy, żeby poszukać najlepszego połączenia do Nowego Jorku.

Pół godziny później wszystko jest zaplanowane. Jest środa. Przed nim jeszcze jeden dzień pracy, a później weźmie wolne w piątek i poleci do Nowego Jorku porannym samolotem. Spotka się z Kurtem, być może samotnie zje smaczną kolację lub po prostu nacieszy się miastem, spędzi noc w hotelu i wróci następnego dnia.

Zginie w sobotnią noc.

 

Firma Kurta znajduje się w obskurnym budynku w bocznej ulicy, ale biuro wygląda zapraszająco. Przynajmniej wnioskując po przednim oknie. Blaine nie dowie się, jak prezentuje się wnętrze, dopóki nie dojdzie do siebie po nagłym ataku paniki i nie przekroczy progu.

Odkąd przybył o dziewiątej, zdążył zameldować się w hotelu, przebrać w bardziej wyjściowe (i mniej pogniecione) ubrania i powoli wypić kubek średniej czarnej kawy, przeglądając gazetę w jednej z wielu kawiarni. Później poszedł na spacer. Firma mieściła się czternaście przecznic dalej, a Blaine nie musiał się spieszyć; planował zabrać Kurta na lunch, więc wciąż miał sporo czasu, by nacieszyć się ciepłym dniem — co rzadko robił ostatnimi czasy — pooglądać kłębiących się wokół niego ludzi i zerknąć na wystawy sklepowe. I zmierzyć się z wątpliwościami, które pojawiły się znikąd i zdawały się stawać tym większe, im bliżej celu się znajdował.

Czy to mądry ruch? Czy to fair,  w stosunku do ich obu, by tak po prostu wymusić to spotkanie na Kurcie? Czy Blaine nie będzie tego żałował?

Ostatnia myśl sprawia, że Blaine śmieje się gorzko, stojąc na chodniku naprzeciw biura Kurta. Co to zmieni? W masywnej piramidzie stworzonej z rzeczy, których żałował, jedna więcej nie zrobi żadnej różnicy. Nie w sytuacji, gdy tak czy siak będzie martwy za jakieś trzydzieści sześć godzin.

Potrząsając głową, Blaine przechodzi przez cichą ulicę i otwiera drzwi biurowca. Nawet to miejsce promieniuje gustem Kurta — mała sofa i dwa fotele przy niskim stoliku, wysokiej jakości automat do kawy, kolorowe poduszki i proste szkice na ścianach, dyskretnie uzupełniające cały obrazek. Na tyłach pokoju znajduje się długie, zakrzywione biurko z laptopem, schludnym stosikiem katalogów, próbkami materiałów i kolorów. Drugą połowę blatu zajmuje ogromna kartka papieru pokryta ręcznie rysowanymi projektami. Młody dobrze ubrany mężczyzna pochylający się nad papierami prostuje się, gdy drzwi zamykają się z kliknięciem, i…

— Blaine?

Oczy Kurta rozszerzają się, jego usta w zdziwieniu zamierają na kształt litery „o”, a w następnej chwili stoi tuż przy Blainie, ściska go mocno i śmieje się z radością, zostawiając go oszołomionego. Kurt pachnie inną wodą kolońską niż kiedyś, ale ciało Blaine’a rozpoznaje głos, dotyk, woń prawdziwego _Kurta_ i reaguje instynktownie. Po chwili Blaine musi przypomnieć sobie, by się odsunąć, bo trwanie w objęciach Kurta wydaje się tak naturalne, tak _właściwe._

Światło tańczy w niebiesko-zielono-szarych oczach Kurta, kiedy ten uśmiecha się szeroko i radośnie.

— O mój Boże, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ty! _Tęskniłem_ za tobą! Proszę, powiedz, że nie wpadłeś tylko po to, by się przywitać?

Blaine nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Zapał i czysty entuzjazm Kurta pozostały bez zmian.

— Nie, miałem nadzieję, że znajdziesz czas, by zjeść ze mną lunch. Akurat jestem w Nowym Jorku na jeden dzień.

Kurt niemalże skacze.

— Za dziesięć minut mam spotkanie z klientem, krótkie, bo to jedynie przeglądanie finalnych planów. Idź na górę, do mojego mieszkania. Przyniosę ci kawę i dołączę do ciebie za góra półtorej godziny. A później porwę cię na cały dzień, więc upewnij się, że nie masz żadnych innych planów. Nie ma mowy, bym pozwolił ci uwolnić się od mojego towarzystwa, kiedy w końcu spotkałem cię po tak długim czasie!

Dwie kondygnacje starych skrzypiących schodów później Kurt otwiera niezamknięte na klucz drzwi i gestem zaprasza Blaine’a do środka, z uśmiechem wciąż przyklejonym do twarzy.

— Nie za wiele, ale to mój dom. Ściągnij buty i rozgość się. Kawy?

— Dzięki, piłem wcześniej.

— W porządku, mam coś innego, co powinno ci się spodobać. — Z tymi słowy Kurt pędzi w stronę kuchni, zostawiając Blaine’a samego, z ciekawością rozglądającego się dookoła.

Mieszkanie ma dwa piętra. Niższe jest jedną wielką otwartą przestrzenią ze spiralnymi schodami w odległym kącie, prowadzącymi na górę. Kuchnia wygląda na nowoczesną i starannie zaplanowaną, wszystko jest zrobione ze stali i ciemnego drewna; przy oknie znajduje się jadalny zakamarek. W porównaniu z nią salon wydaje się goły. Stoi tam jedynie stara sofa i jeden dopasowany do niej fotel, stolik do kawy i telewizor, wiszący na pustej białej ścianie.

— Tak, wiem, pewnie myślałeś, że w pierwszej kolejności zaprojektuję swoje własne mieszkanie, prawda? Wszystko już skończyłem, ale ten pokój… Nie czuję go. Czekam, aż dopadnie mnie inspiracja, ale zawsze czegoś mi brakuje — mówi Kurt, stawiając na stoliku do kawy talerz pełen ciasteczek i wysoką szklankę z mlekiem. Coś głęboko w piersi Blaine’a boli, wysyłając niespodziewane fale żalu przez całe jego ciało, choć myślał, że już pozbył się tego uczucia. — Płatki owsiane i miód, mam nadzieję, że wciąż je lubisz?

Blaine musi przełknąć, by pozbyć się kluchy w gardle, jednak jego głos wciąż jest ochrypły.

— Ja… Nie jadłem ich nigdy później po tym, jak…

Brwi Kurta wystrzelają w górę w zdziwieniu.

— Dlaczego? Znałeś przepis równie dobrze, jak ja.

— Za bardzo mi o tobie przypominały. — Głos Blaine’a brzmi prawie zwyczajnie. Jest w porządku. Obaj są dorośli i minęło dużo czasu. Czas leczy rany, prawda? Po pięciu latach mogą zachowywać się normalnie w swoim towarzystwie. Oczywiście, że mogą.

— Och. — Następuje krótka przerwa, aż Kurt uśmiecha się ponownie, z czymś niemal czułym w linii jego ust. — Dlatego ja piekę je cały czas. Przypominają mi o tobie w najlepszy sposób. — Odwraca się i podchodzi do leżącego na parapecie iPoda, by włączyć jakąś cichą muzykę, zanim z powrotem patrzy na Blaine’a. — Muszę wracać na dół, mam do dodania do planu pomysł z rodzaju tych z ostatniej chwili. Czuj się jak u siebie. Łazienka jest na górze. Niedługo wrócę.

Kiedy Kurt wychodzi, Blaine najpierw kieruje się w stronę łazienki, po drodze zauważając ustronną sypialnię, całą w odcieniach czerwieni i kremowego, z mnóstwem zdjęć i książek. Wygląda na sanktuarium Kurta, miejsce służące do relaksu i odzyskania sił.

Z powrotem na dole Blaine usadawia się na, jak się okazuje, całkiem wygodnej kanapie i sięga po ciasteczko. Smakuje jak niebo i słodkie wspomnienia, wspaniale dopełniane przez zimne mleko, dokładnie tak, jak Blaine pamięta, i niedługo później uspokajające zadowolenie rozlewa się w ciele mężczyzny jak ciepła senna fala. Prawdą jest, że niewiele spał zeszłej nocy za sprawą poruszających i rozpraszających emocji, tego ranka przeszedł zdecydowanie więcej, niż zwykł ostatnimi czasy, a kanapa wydaje się tak przyjemna, wszystko wokół tworzy przyjemny kokon. Blaine zamknie oczy tylko na kilka minut, by pozwolić im odpocząć. Cóż, może jego szyi także dobrze to zrobi, jest nieco napięta, a ta poduszka wygląda tak zachęcająco…

Jest mu ciepło, czuje się bezpieczny, w powietrzu unosi się słodki zapach świeżych ciastek i, och tak, to jest naprawdę dobry dzień. Mm, bardzo dobry…

 

Blaine budzi się powoli, odzyskując świadomość przy akompaniamencie cichego śpiewu osoby w pobliżu. Zanim udaje mu się włączyć mózg i przypomnieć, gdzie się znajduje, pojawia się nad nim uśmiechnięta twarz Kurta i Blaine siada szybko, rumieniąc się.

— O Boże, przepraszam, przysnęło mi się… Ja…

Śmiech Kurta brzmi jak srebrne dzwoneczki.

— Nic się nie stało. I tak zeszło mi więcej czasu, niż myślałem. Po prostu zjemy lunch tutaj zamiast w bardziej luksusowym miejscu. No chodź, wszystko gotowe.

Stół zastawiony jest kolorowymi talerzami i wysokimi szklankami pełnymi soku pomarańczowego, które błyszczą w wpadających przez okno promieniach słonecznych. Kiedy siadają, Kurt wzrusza ramiona.

— Żałuję, że nie wiedziałem o twoim przyjeździe. Poszedłbym na zakupy. Cóż, grecka sałatka i tosty będą musiały wystarczyć. Ale później na pewno zabiorę cię na obiad na mieście. Masz wolny wieczór, prawda?

— Tak.

Umysł Blaine’a wciąż jest nieco zamroczony po nieplanowanej drzemce, jednej rzeczy jest jednak absolutnie pewien: dzisiaj ma do dyspozycji czas całego świata. Tego jednego dnia będzie żył, jak gdyby tylko to mu pozostało.

Ponieważ tak właśnie jest.

Jedzenie wydaje się smaczniejsze niż wszystko, co Blaine jadł od lat, a on sam czuje się, jakby powrócił tam, gdzie należy — tutaj, w towarzystwie Kurta. Nawet jeśli Blaine wie, że to jedynie iluzja normalności, zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadza. Dzisiaj rzeczywistość nie istnieje. Dzisiaj świat należy do niego. Bez znaczenia, co będzie chciał zobaczyć lub poczuć, wszystko jest dozwolone. Dzisiaj nie będzie próbował kontrolować swojego życia.

Rozmowa płynie, jak gdyby nie widzieli się zaledwie kilka dni, nie lat. Kurt jest towarzyski i ciekawski, z łatwością się śmieje, jego twarz wyraża nawet więcej niż niegdyś. Wygląda na to, że porzucił starannie budowane mury i linię obrony, by pozwolić światu zobaczyć go dokładnie takim, jaki jest, w całej jego pięknej złożoności. Blaine nie może oderwać od niego wzroku.

Oczywiście Kurt chce wiedzieć, czym Blaine zajmował się przez ten cały czas. Więc mówi mu, naginając nieco fakty, aby decyzje wyglądały na jego własne: studia biznesowe, powrót do domu, praca w rodzinnej firmie. Tak prosto jest opowiadać o tym spokojnie, z poczuciem świeżej i cudownej obojętności. Decyzja o tym, co stanie się jutro, w końcu wyzwoliła Blaine’a od wszelkiej urazy, złości, zawodu — wszystko to należy do przeszłości, jest skończone. Nie ma znaczenia.

Jeśli Kurt czuje się zaskoczony jego wyborami, nic na ten temat nie mówi. Słucha uważnie, dopóki Blaine nie kończy, a później zadaje tylko jedno pytanie.

— Jesteś szczęśliwy?

Przez moment Blaine jest oszołomiony. Proste pytanie uderza w niego jak ostry miecz. W tej chwili? Oczywiście. Generalnie? Absolutnie nie. Tyle że to już dłużej nie ma znaczenia, więc nie ma zamiaru przyznawać się do tego Kurtowi. To ostatni dobry dzień Blaine’a, nie zrujnuje go w ten sposób. Dlatego zmusza się do uśmiechu, zanim odpowiada:

— Wszystko w porządku. A teraz opowiedz mi coś o sobie. Porzuciłeś ostatecznie marzenia o Broadwayu?

Kurt śmieje się, a jego oczy błyszczą.

— Nie, jasne, że nie. Gram, choć jeszcze nie na Broadwayu. Projektuję dla pieniędzy. To zabawna i dobrze płatna praca.

— Jak się w to wkręciłeś?

— Przypadkowo, naprawdę. Raz pomogłem koleżance z college’u zmienić wystrój w jej mieszkaniu. Była zachwycona efektem, szepnęła słówko o mojej pomocy i wkrótce kolejni znajomi zaczęli się do mnie zwracać, i kolejni… Okazało się, że jestem w tym całkiem niezły, więc zdecydowałem zająć się tym na poważnie. I proszę, oto, gdzie jestem trzy lata później.

Cała twarz Kurta zdaje się ożywać, kiedy opowiada o zaprojektowanych przez niego miejscach, o teatrze, dla którego pracuje, o linii wsparcia dla gejów i zagubionych nastolatków, w której udziela się jako woluntariusz, kiedy tylko może. Blaine nie musi pytać, by wiedzieć, że Kurt jest szczęśliwy. Radość bije z każdego słowa i uśmiechu Kurta. Ilość posiadanej przez niego energii wydaje się niewiarygodna.

— Łał, ty pracusiu. Jak znajdujesz czas dla swojego chłopaka?

Blaine nie może się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania. Jednak uśmiech Kurta nie słabnie, wciąż jest szczery, kiedy ten lekceważąco macha ręką.

— Nie muszę. Umawiałem się z kilkoma chłopakami w college’u, ale nigdy przez dłuższy czas. Po prostu nie wydawali się dla mnie _odpowiedni_ , rozumiesz? Więc po pewnym czasie postanowiłem, że najpierw muszę nauczyć się być szczęśliwym samotnie, zanim będę w stanie dzielić się szczęściem z drugą osobą. Myślę, że właściwy mężczyzna pojawi się, gdy będę gotowy. A jeśli nie — trudno. Nie zadowala mnie nic innego jak prawdziwa miłość.

Delikatny rumieniec wpełza na policzki Kurta, ale Blaine nie zwraca na to uwagi. Z nagłym ukłuciem przypomina sobie o Benie, o latach spędzonych z mężczyzną, który był wystarczająco dobry, ale daleki od bycia prawdziwą miłością Blaine’a; o liczbie kompromisów, na które przystawał z łatwością, byleby uniknąć bycia samemu, byleby mieć kogoś, kogo mógłby nazwać _swoim._

Głos Kurta ściąga go z powrotem do teraźniejszości.

— A co z tobą? Jakiś szczęściarz u boku?

— Już nie.

Kurt musi posiadać swego rodzaju szósty zmysł, ponieważ nie zadaje pytań, jakby doskonale wiedział, kiedy Blaine nie chce rozmawiać o pewnych sprawach. Więc nie rozmawiają. Lądują na kanapie z filiżankami kawy, gawędząc długie godziny o wszystkim i o niczym — poczynając od plotek dotyczących ich starych przyjaciół, a kończąc na aktualnym stanie środowiska LGBT[2] na całym świecie. Później Blaine nie będzie pamiętał żadnych szczegółów z ich rozmowy, zbyt skupiony jest na oczach i twarzy Kurta, przelotnym dotyku jego dłoni, gdy ten żywo gestykuluje. Blaine czuje się po prostu dobrze. Szczęśliwy, zadowolony, mile widziany. Żadnych dyskusji na trudne tematy, żadnego przedzierania się przez ból związany z przeszłością. Tylko Kurt i jego ciepło — dokładnie to, czego Blaine potrzebował.

Kiedy zapada zmrok, przenoszą się do uroczej włoskiej restauracji, malutkiego miejsca ukrytego w bocznej uliczce, gdzie serwują najlepszą lazanię, jaką Blaine kiedykolwiek jadł, oraz wyśmienite wino z małej rodzinnej winnicy.

Wybija niemalże północ, kiedy wracają do mieszkania Kurta, i Blaine ma świadomość, że jego czas się kończy. Nie ma nic przeciwko. Nie pojawiają się żadne wątpliwości: dostał to, po co tutaj przyjechał. Dostał nawet więcej za sprawą ożywienia Kurta, jego radości i zaraźliwego uśmiechu. Wstępuje więc tylko na ostatnią kawę ze swoim jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem, byłym chłopakiem, byłym kochankiem, jedynym mężczyzną, którego kochał. Gdy kubki zostają opróżnione, Blaine wstaje, całuje Kurta w policzek, wypowiada gładkie kłamstwo na temat prób pozostania w kontakcie i opuszcza przytulne mieszkanie wraz z jego pięknym właścicielem.

Światła Nowego Jorku witają go jak przyjaciela, kiedy Blaine samotnie wychodzi na ulicę. Nie patrzy za siebie.

Przynajmniej do chwili, gdy słyszy Kurta wołającego jego imię. Wtedy zatrzymuje się i odwraca.

Kurt wychyla się przez kuchenne okno, po raz pierwszy dzisiaj wyglądając na niepewnego. Choć może to tylko gra światła i cienia, ponieważ w następnej sekundzie uśmiecha się ponownie.

— Poczekaj chwilę!

Jego głowa znika z okna, a Blaine robi w myślach szybką rewizję swoich rzeczy. Czy zostawił coś na górze? Telefon, torba, kurtka — wszystko zdaje się na swoim miejscu. Jednak zanim może zacząć się nad tym zastanawiać, otwierają się boczne drzwi budynku, przez które wypada Kurt. W pięciu szybkich krokach znajduje się przy Blainie, rzeczywiście wyglądając na niepewnego. Co, do cho…

— Ja wiem, mówiłeś, że musisz wracać jutro, ale czy istnieje jakaś szansa, żebyś mógł zostać do wtorku? — pyta Kurt szybko, lekko zadyszany.

Oczywista odpowiedź brzmi „nie”. Blaine nie może, będzie zajęty we wtorek. Najprawdopodobniej swoim własnym pogrzebem. Zamiast tego jednak z jego ust wydobywa się pytanie:

— Dlaczego?

Kurt patrzy na niego niemal błagalnie.

— Mamy występ wieczorem w poniedziałek, ostatni raz, zanim zaczniemy nowe przedstawienie, i miałem nadzieję, że… Ja… Byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, gdybyś tam był… dla mnie. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miałeś okazji zobaczyć mnie grającego na scenie, nie w czymś ważnym, i po prostu… Wiele by to dla mnie znaczyło.

Zdecydowanie Blaine’a zaczyna powoli słabnąć. Nie powinien, ale… Tak naprawdę co to zmieni, jeśli umrze trzy dni później, niż planował? Kurt spogląda na niego spod rzęs i dodaje:

— A później organizujemy przyjęcie, by uczcić sukces przedstawienia. Oczywiście zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz, ale pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś zostać moją osobą towarzyszącą?

Szlag, teraz gra nieczysto. Ten wzrok… Kurt doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że Blaine nie potrafi się mu oprzeć, nigdy nie potrafił. Blaine bierze więc głęboki oddech. W porządku. Tabletki nigdzie się nie wybierają. Ojciec będzie wściekły, że bierze więcej wolnego, ale nic go to nie obchodzi.

— Okej.

— Okej? — Radość na jego twarzy utwierdza Blaine’a w przekonaniu, że Kurt nie miał zbyt wiele nadziei na przekonanie go, więc uśmiecha się do niego pokrzepiająco.

— Okej. Zostanę do wtorku.

Kurt podskakuje delikatnie na palcach.

— Wspaniale! Dziękuję! Zadzwonię do ciebie rano i zjemy śniadanie na mieście.

Szybki, mocny uścisk i Kurt znika, wracając do swojego mieszkania.

Leżąc w hotelowym łóżku pół godziny później, Blaine ledwie może uwierzyć, że Kurt wpłynął na niego z taką łatwością nawet po tylu latach. To miała być ostatnia noc jego życia, a przynajmniej ostatnia, w trakcie której kładzie się spać, śni i budzi się kolejnego ranka. Planował spędzić ją, wspominając dobre chwile ze swojego życia, może wypijając kilka drinków z hotelowego baru.

Zamiast tego myśli o poniedziałkowym wieczorze, czując pod skórą dreszczyk oczekiwania, którego nie powinno tam być. Nie powinien być podekscytowany. Od ekscytacji już krótka droga do nadziei. Od nadziei zbyt blisko do świadomości posiadania czegoś, dla czego warto żyć. Blaine nie może sobie pozwolić, by w to uwierzyć, oszukiwałby tylko samego siebie, a pożegnanie stałoby się jedynie znacznie trudniejsze.

Jednak gdy zasypia, nie może powstrzymać cichego szeptu w swojej głowie: _Może wciąż istnieją rzeczy, dla których warto żyć._

Telefon dzwoni o ósmej, piekielnie wcześnie jak na sobotni poranek, gdyby zapytać o to Blaine’a. Mężczyzna rozważa zignorowanie połączenia, tym bardziej że pochodzi od nieznanego numeru, ale w końcu odbiera i wciąż na wpół śpiąc, mamrocze do słuchawki:

— Mmph?

— Pobudka, śpiochu. Wciąż nie jesteś rannym ptaszkiem, co? — Głos Kurta jest okropnie radosny, ale tak naprawdę Blaine nigdy nie chował za to urazy. Czuje, jak coś ciepłego i nie do końca wyraźnego rozlewa się w jego piersi. Bycie budzonym przez głos Kurta stanowiło niegdyś jego ulubioną część poranka. Najwyraźniej wciąż odbiera to w ten sam sposób.

— Jest sobota — zrzędzi bez przekonania.

— Piękna sobota. Za piętnaście minut będę w holu twojego hotelu z kawą i bajglami, więc wstawaj.

Kurt rozłącza się, nie czekając na odpowiedź, a Blaine dziwnym sposobem nie zamierza nawet jęczeć. Wygląda na to, że jego dobry dzień po prostu się przedłużył. Nie będzie narzekał.

Bierze prysznic i szybko się ubiera, rezygnuje nawet z pomysłu ogolenia się, ale mimo to gdy wysiada z windy, Kurt już na niego czeka.  Jego uśmiech jest oślepiający.

— Średnia czarna kawa, sir. I autentyczne nowojorskie bajgle. — Wręcza Blaine’owi torebkę ze sztywnym dnem i pociąga łyk ze swojego kubka, wzdychając z rozkoszą. — Mm… A teraz już chodź, musimy się spieszyć, bo się spóźnimy.

— Spieszyć dokąd? — Już sam zapach kawy sprawia, że mózg Blaine’a pracuje lepiej, ale jest pewien, że nic nie wie o czymś, na co mogliby się spóźnić tego ranka.

— Do Punktu Nadziei. To linia wsparcia, o której ci mówiłem. Mam dzisiaj zmianę, a ty idziesz razem ze mną.

Już idą wraz z szybko poruszającym się strumieniem ludzi spieszących dokądś pomimo faktu, że jest sobotni poranek.

— Dlaczego? — Blaine nie jest pewien, co o tym myśleć.

— Ponieważ przetrwałeś jako gej w Ohio. Jesteś dobrym, współczującym słuchaczem, a w weekendy zawsze brakuje nam ludzi. — Kurt wzrusza ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste, a Blaine zatrzymuje się, jak gdyby wrósł w miejsce, w którym stoi, ledwie unikając zderzenia z idącą za nim kobietą.

— Chwila, chcesz, żebym odpowiadał na telefony? Od nastolatków z trudnościami? Kurt, nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiłem!

Kurt po prostu się uśmiecha, łapie go za rękę i ciągnie dalej.

— Sza! Dasz sobie radę. Rozumiesz, przez co przechodzą. Możesz zaoferować wsparcie. Wiesz, że kiedyś będzie lepiej. A jeżeli przytrafi ci się rozmówca, z którym nie będziesz mógł sobie poradzić, dasz znać jednemu z przełożonych, żeby dołączył do rozmowy.

Blaine wciąż nie czuje się pewnie, ale uścisk dłoni Kurta jest ciepły i stanowczy, skutecznie odbiera mu głos. Dopóki pięć minut później nie wchodzą do małego szarego budynku w bocznej uliczce, Kurt nie puszcza Blaine’a, trzymając jego rękę, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna czynność na świecie i, Boże, tak właśnie jest. Tak to odbiera.

Jednak potem znajdują się w dużym pokoju wypełnionym kabinami i głosami i Blaine nie ma czasu, by dłużej o tym myśleć. Ogromny czarny facet około czterdziestki z imieniem Duncan na plakietce wita Kurta uściskiem, a kiedy dowiaduje się, że Blaine będzie im dzisiaj pomagał — nie żeby ktokolwiek Blaine’a o to spytał — daje mu krótką lekcję na temat rozmawiania z telefonującymi. Po przysłuchaniu się trzem odebranym przez Kurta połączeniom Blaine jest gotowy, by zasiąść w swojej własnej kabinie. A przynajmniej gotowy na tyle, na ile jest w stanie. Telefon dzwoni, a on podnosi go drżącymi palcami.

— Punkt Nadziei, mówi Blaine.

 

Kiedy opuszczają budynek osiem godzin później, Blaine wciąż jest wstrząśnięty. Rozmawiał z tak wieloma dzieciakami — dociekliwymi, zagubionymi, przestraszonymi; nękanymi i nieakceptowanymi przez przyjaciół i rodziny z powodu swojej orientacji seksualnej; wyrzuconymi z domu i odtrąconymi przez swoje pierwsze miłości — że zaczyna się zastanawiać, jak on przetrwał młodzieńcze lata, przechodząc przez podobną gehennę. Oczywiście, miał Kurta — na tym polegała znacząca różnica.

Tak jak obiecał Kurt, Blaine dał sobie radę — kiedy przeszły mu początkowe nerwy, został pochłonięty przez rozmowy, słuchając, pocieszając, oferując rady i szczere słowa wsparcia. Raz musiał poprosić Duncana o pomoc, kiedy otrzymał telefon od zaledwie dwunastoletniego chłopca twierdzącego, że chce zginąć z powodu prześladowań w szkole. Pod koniec rozmowy, gdy Duncanowi udało się go uspokoić i przekonać do rozmowy z mamą, Blaine zdał sobie sprawę, że z ulgi drżą mu ręce. To był tylko dzieciak, który miał przed sobą całe życie, tak wiele do zobaczenia i doświadczenia, a był prawie gotowy porzucić to wszystko, balansując na cienkiej linii pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią.

Myśl o tym uderza niewygodnie blisko sytuacji Blaine’a, ale lekceważy to. Nie chodzi o niego. W tym wypadku jest inaczej.

Nieco zaskoczony, uświadamia sobie, że jest wyczerpany, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwy. Zrobił dzisiaj coś ważnego, coś, co komuś pomogło, co dało nadzieję i poczucie akceptacji, co rozjaśniło ciemności czyjegoś dnia, nawet jeśli tylko nieco. To wspaniałe uczucie — robić coś, co ma sens i pozwala dać cząstkę siebie komuś innemu.

Kurt w ciszy idzie tuż obok niego, wyglądając na równie zmęczonego co Blaine. Chwilę później otrząsa się i ponownie uśmiecha, choć w jego oczach pozostaje smutek.

— Przepraszam, że jestem taki milczący, ale miałem dzisiaj kilka ciężkich telefonów.

Blaine czuje, że musi o to zapytać.

— Kurt, dlaczego mnie tam zabrałeś?

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się nieco nieśmiało.

— Po prostu chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę czasu, póki jesteś w mieście, a obiecałem, że się dzisiaj pojawię… Czy to był okropny pomysł?

— Nie, wcale nie. Tylko… niezwykły. W dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Doświadczyłem czegoś nowego. Dziękuję.

Tym razem Kurt uśmiecha się z ulgą.

— A więc… wcześniejsza kolacja? Możemy u mnie przygotować makaron. W tej chwili nie stać mnie na to, żeby zabrać cię w jakieś przyzwoite miejsce, przykro mi.

To ostatecznie wyrywa Blaine’a z zadumy.

— Cóż, zjedliśmy wczoraj lunch i ostatnio to ty płaciłeś, więc… Może pozwolisz zabrać się na kolację?

Kurt wzrusza ramionami.

— Jeśli chcesz. Ale wiesz, potrafię przygotować rewelacyjny makaron. — Śmieje się lekko. — To idealne danie na ciężkie dni tuż przed nadejściem wypłaty, więc mam dość dobre doświadczenie.

Blaine nie ciągnie tematu, ale wraca do niego, gdy siedzą w barwnej meksykańskiej restauracji polecanej przez Kurta.

— Wydawało mi się, że mówiłeś, iż projektowanie jest dobrze płatne — odzywa się po złożeniu zamówienia.

— Bo jest, ale to Nowy Jork. Wynajmowanie mieszkania i biura nie jest tanie, więc czasami muszę zacisnąć pasa pomiędzy wypłatami. — Uśmiecha się beztrosko. — Nie dbam o to. Mam szansę robić to, co kocham, w mieście, które wybrałem na swoje. Nie poddałbym się, nawet gdybym miał żyć o ramenie[3] i kawie.

Myśli przypełzają i uderzają w niego, niechciane i niosące zbyt wiele prawdy, sprawiające, że czuje się źle we własnej skórze. Głosy w słuchawkach w Punkcie Nadziei. Wspomnienia marzeń z początków jego licealnych lat o byciu nauczycielem bądź pracownikiem opieki społecznej, o pomaganiu ludziom. Kurt i jego zadowolenie z życia, nawet jeśli nie ma w nim wystarczająco wiele miłości i pieniędzy. Jego słowa o robieniu tego, co kocha. Myśli, które zagnieżdżają się w umyśle Blaine’a i podważają podstawy jego własnego życia.

Każe sobie przestać. Życie tutaj nie należy do niego. To nie jest jego rzeczywistość, a on nie jest Kurtem — silnym, odważnym, śmiało sięgającym po to, co chce. Blaine jest po prostu sobą, a jego życie skończy się za trzy dni. Jednak zanim to nastąpi, pozwoli sobie doświadczyć wszystkiego, czego tylko będzie w stanie.

Całą niedzielę Kurt spędza na próbach do poniedziałkowego występu i nowego przedstawienia, nad którym pracuje grupa, więc Blaine ma dla siebie wiele godzin przed umówioną kolacją u Kurta tego wieczora. Musi koniecznie zrobić dwie rzeczy — zadzwonić do ojca i poinformować go, że nie pojawi się w pracy przez następne dwa dni, a także kupić jakieś ubrania. Początkowo planował wrócić do domu po jednej nocy, zatem zabrał tylko bagaż podręczny z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami, pośród których zdecydowanie nie znajduje się nic, co nadawałoby się na wyjście do teatru i późniejsze przyjęcie, nawet jeśli Kurt powiedział, że oficjalny strój nie jest wymagany. Szczerze mówiąc, Blaine nie ma już w ogóle czystych ubrań, więc decyduje, że załatwi tę sprawę z samego rana.

Oczywiście ranek okazuje się południem, ponieważ tej nocy znowu rozmawiali do późna i Blaine postanowił dłużej poleżeć w łóżku, dlatego że mógł, ale po szybkiej wycieczce do GAP-u[4] dwie ulice dalej, w porę wraca do hotelu z parą jeansów, kilkoma koszulkami, bielizną i skarpetkami. Prysznic, późne śniadanie i jest gotów na podbój bardziej klasycznych sklepów, by znaleźć coś godnego partnera Kurta Hummela. Okej, nie partnera, ale tak czy siak osoba towarzysząca Kurta musi wyglądać wspaniale.

Zakupy zabierają Blaine’owi większość dnia i dostarczają zaskakująco wiele radości. Minęły lata, odkąd czuł potrzebę ładnego ubrania się, aby komuś zaimponować. W college’u nosił głównie jeansy i koszulki, okazjonalnie sweterki, a jego obecna praca zobowiązywała go do noszenia nudnego, prostego czarnego garnituru każdego dnia. Ben także nie należał do osób doceniających modę i kiedy pewnego razu Blaine ubrał na randkę jedną ze swoich much, nie mógł nie zauważyć pełnych dezaprobaty spojrzeń swojego chłopaka. Nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzyło. W szufladzie w domu wciąż trzyma mnóstwo ulubionych dodatków, nie tkniętych jednak przez lata.

Tym razem nie wybiera muszki. Po godzinach grzebania wśród stojaków i przymierzania dziesiątek rzeczy Blaine decyduje się na prosty zestaw: ciasne dopasowane spodnie, świeżo wyprasowaną białą koszulę niezapiętą pod szyją i aksamitną marynarkę w kolorze czerwieni wina. Nie jest przesadnie oficjalnie, ale klasycznie i Blaine ma przeczucie, że Kurtowi spodoba się równie mocno, jak jemu. Na szczęście Blaine wciąż jest szczupły i wysportowany i strój całkiem dobrze eksponuje jego ciało.

Gdy wraca do hotelu, żeby złożyć bagaże w depozycie, ma czas jedynie na to, by zostawić wiadomość na poczcie głosowej ojca, zanim musi biec do Kurta. Na rogu jednej z ulic stoi dziewczyna sprzedająca żółte astry z czerwonymi końcówkami i Blaine nie potrafi się im oprzeć, gdyż przypominają mu o energicznej osobowości Kurta. Niedługo później stoi na progu mieszkania mężczyzny z kwiatami i butelką włoskiego wina, czując się, jakby był na pierwszej randce. To głupie. W końcu umówił się tylko na obiad z przyjacielem.

Na nic więcej.

 

Kurt otwiera drzwi, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ma na sobie strój, który momentalnie zapiera Blaine’owi dech w piersiach. Sposób, w jaki Kurt prezentuje się w jeansach opinających jego ciało i prostej, czarnej koszulce z dekoltem w serek przylegającej do klatki piersiowej, boleśnie przypomina Blaine’owi, że kiedyś mógł patrzeć, dotykać i kochać tego wspaniałego mężczyznę.

Poza tym minęło ponad pięć miesięcy, odkąd po raz ostatni znalazł się w intymnej sytuacji, i nawet więcej, odkąd znaczyło to coś więcej niż tylko seks.

Otrząsając się szybko, wręcza Kurtowi wino i kwiaty, otrzymując w zamian zachwycony pisk oraz uścisk. _To najbardziej niewłaściwy moment na przypominanie sobie, jak bardzo seksowny jest twój były chłopak —_ myśli.

— Wejdź, właśnie zacząłem gotować makaron.

Kurt tańczy — dosłownie tańczy — w drodze powrotnej do kuchni, szukając wazonu, a jego ciało ożywa wraz z płynącą z głośników muzyką. Blaine zostawia buty w przedpokoju i rusza za mężczyzną, by później oprzeć się o oparcie czarnej sofy.

— Masz niewiarygodnie dużo energii jak na kogoś, kto spędził dzisiaj osiem godzin na próbach.

Kurt śmieje się i ustawia wazon z astrami na środku stołu.

— _Dziesięć_ godzin. Ale było świetnie. Nowe przedstawienie będzie wspaniałe, mimo że piosenki były pisane w pośpiechu. I _zawsze_ jestem pobudzony po próbach. Lubię projektowanie, ale wiesz, tak naprawdę to na scenie ożywam.

Blaine kiwa głową. Wciąż pamięta to uczucie.

Z iPoda leżącego w rogu zaczyna lecieć nowa piosenka, która sprawia, że Kurt porusza biodrami i śmieje się wesoło, aż zaczyna śpiewać. Blaine zna ten utwór — śpiewali go razem więcej niż raz, obaj są fanami tego musicalu. Kiedy więc nie dołącza po pierwszych linijkach _Ding Dong, The Witch Is Dead_ , Kurt zatrzymuje się i patrzy na niego z konsternacją.

— Hej, zapomniałeś tekstu?

— Nie, ja po prostu… nie śpiewam już. — Blaine odwraca wzrok, niezdolny do wyznania Kurtowi prawdy, której nigdy nie chciał wyciągać na wierzch. Jak ma wyjaśnić porzucenie czegoś, co było dla niego jak oddychanie?

Zapada cisza, przerywana jedynie przez grającą w tle muzykę, która wypełnia pokój żartobliwie radosnymi dźwiękami. I nagle głos Kurta odzywa się tuż przy Blainie, a jego dłoń spoczywa na ramieniu mężczyzny.

— Blaine… co się stało?

Potrząsa głową, wciąż nie patrząc na przyjaciela.

— Nic. Ja… po prostu wybrałem inną drogę.

— Oczywiście, ale to nie znaczy, że nie możesz śpiewać!

— Nie mogę.

— Dlaczego?

Głos Kurta zmienia się ze zdezorientowanego w zmartwiony i Blaine w końcu jest w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy — tak bliskie, stale zmieniające, szaro-zielono-niebieskie, które oszałamiają i oczarowują go od nowa. Prawda mimowolnie wymyka mu się z ust, gdy łamiącym głosem szepcze:

— Ponieważ to boli.

— Och, Blaine… — Wtedy ramiona Kurta oplatają się wokół niego i Blaine pozwala sobie tonąć w tym uścisku dostatecznie długo, by dojść do siebie. Kurt głaszcze go po plecach, kreśląc na cienkiej bawełnie serdeczne małe okręgi. — Powiedziałeś, że Yale było _twoją_ decyzją. Czy to prawda?

Blaine podnosi głowę z ramienia Kurta, jego oczy są suche.

— Cóż, zgodziłem się na to, więc tak.

— Ale nie było tym, czego chciałeś. — To nie jest pytanie.

— Nie, ale to już skończone. Po prostu… Czasami zastanawiam się… — _Prawdopodobnie każdego dnia. —_ Zastanawiam się, gdzie bym dzisiaj był, gdybym wybrał muzykę. Czy w ogóle byłby w stanie przebrnąć przez college bez pieniędzy od rodziców. Z czego bym się dzisiaj utrzymywał.

_Gdybyśmy wciąż byli razem._

Nie wypowiada tego na głos, ale zdanie to wisi w powietrzu pomiędzy nimi, ciężkie od znaczenia.

Yale było ostatnim etapem ich związku, mocno już nadwyrężonego przez stres związany z collage’em i niepewność Blaine’a. Kiedy Kurt dowiedział się, że Blaine nie zamierza aplikować do żadnej ze szkół w Nowym Jorku w przyszłym roku, nie był zły. Po prostu zamarł. Kolejnego dnia odbyli ostateczną rozmowę, wspólnie decydując, że pięć lat związku na odległość nie jest tym, czego chcą. Lepiej więc było zerwać.

Czy aby na pewno? Serce Blaine’a nadal mówiło mu odwrotnie. Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

Kurt dotyka jego policzka lekko jak skrzydło motyla, sprawiając, że Blaine otrząsa się ze swoich myśli.

— Cóż, myślę, że dobrze byś sobie radził. Jest mnóstwo miejsc w Nowym Jorku, gdzie mógłbyś pracować z muzyką — śpiewać, pisać, uczyć…

Blaine nie może tego słuchać, samo myślenie o przyszłości, która mogłaby być jego życiem, gdyby lata temu podjął inne decyzje, jest zbyt bolesne.

— Kurt, przestań — mówi zbyt ostro, więc łagodzi głos, teraz błagając: — Proszę, przestań. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Kurt zatrzymuje wzrok na jego twarzy moment dłużej, skonsternowany, patrząc badawczo, aż w końcu kiwa głową.

— Okej. Woda się gotuje, pójdę wsypać makaron.

 

Z początku rozmowa przy obiedzie wydaje się sztuczna, ale niedługo później obaj się rozluźniają. Kurt mówi o swoim teatrze i napisanym przez nich przedstawieniu, o pomysłach na urządzenie loftu, którym się zajmuje, o debiucie Rachel na Broadwayu. Przez większość czasu Blaine milczy, po prostu przysłuchując się melodyjnemu głosowi i próbując wyobrazić sobie siebie w tym miejscu — w Nowym Jorku, w małym artystycznym świecie. W życiu Kurta.

Rozchodzą się około jedenastej, ponieważ Kurt ma jutro wiele spraw do załatwienia. Występ zostaje starannie wciśnięty w rozkład dnia Blaine’a — nie spotkają się przed przedstawieniem, więc po jego zakończeniu powinien udać się za kulisy. Kiedy wszystkie szczegóły są już zaplanowane, a Blaine jest gotów do wyjścia, Kurt dotyka jego dłoni, patrząc na niego ze zmartwieniem w oczach.

— Blaine… Nie jesteś szczęśliwy.

Nigdy nie potrafił przekonująco okłamać Kurta, nie chce więc nawet próbować tym razem. Nie ma sensu.

— Nie, ale mam się dobrze.

— Nie masz.

— Więc będę. Obiecuję. — To nie kłamstwo, prawda?

Kurt patrzy na niego z powątpiewaniem, ale nie odzywa się ani słowem.

 

Mózg zdaje się zdradzać go następnego dnia. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo się stara, Blaine nie jest w stanie przestać myśleć o muzyce. Jest wszędzie — w windach i sklepach, w Central Parku i na stacji metra, w kawiarni i jego własnej głowie. Atakuje go z każdej strony — uliczni muzycy zdają się okupować każdy róg, szyldy miejsc oferujących karaoke mrugają zapraszająco, bary szukają piosenkarzy zabawiających gości wieczorami. _Teenage Dream_ odzywa się z czyjejś komórki w trakcie lunchu i Blaine nagle musi opuścić restauracyjkę, bo powietrze staje się zbyt ciężkie. Nie może się uwolnić od muzyki, nieważne, jak bardzo próbuje.

A próbuje zawzięcie. Jest w tym całkiem dobry — musiał się nauczyć po ponad czterech latach. Dzień przed tym, zanim wyjechał do college’u, był ostatnią chwilą, kiedy to śpiewanie przyniosło mu więcej przyjemności niż bólu. Przeprowadzka do Yale była jak przekroczenie granicy, jak punkt bez powrotu. Od tamtej pory świadomość, że muzyka nigdy nie stanie się dla niego niczym więcej ponad hobby, że właściwie zaprzepaścił swój talent, marzenia i lata ciężkiej pracy, wszystko dla aprobaty ojca, dławiła go za każdym razem, gdy próbował śpiewać czy choćby słuchać swoich ulubionych utworów. Po takich próbach ogarniał go smutek i spędzał dni w posępnym nastroju.

Więc przestał. Z czasem stało się to prostsze. Po roku był nareszcie całkowicie zdolny do ignorowania lecącej w tle muzyki, która wszędzie go otaczała. Przestał śpiewać pod prysznicem czy po kilku drinkach.

Jednak teraz cała jego wypracowana obojętność zniknęła, muzyka jest wszędzie wokół niego, a jedyne, na co Blaine potrafi się zdobyć, to myślenie: _co by było, gdyby…_

Problem polega na tym, że prawdopodobnie tak mogło wyglądać jego życie. Muzyka, pasja, miłość jego życia wciąż u boku. A przynajmniej miałby okazję, by o to zawalczyć. Jednak stchórzył. Wystraszył się dezaprobaty rodziców, konieczności radzenia sobie w Nowym Jorku na własną rękę, jeśli tylko wybrałby coś innego, niż oni dla niego chcieli. Wystraszył się roztaczanych przez ojca wizji o głodujących muzykach i nieszanowanych nauczycielach. Zastraszony na tyle, że prawie uwierzył, iż wybrał Nowy Jork tylko ze względu na Kurta. Więc się poddał, a teraz ponosi tego konsekwencje. Realizuje marzenie ojca zamiast swojego i nienawidzi każdej minuty takiego życia, nawet jeśli oznacza ono dobre zarobki, a nie utrzymywanie się z napiwków lub pensji nauczyciela muzyki.

Cholera. Naprawdę łatwiej o tym nie myśleć. W końcu i tak nie może już niczego zmienić, prawda? Jaki sens ma więc rozpamiętywanie?

Zanim Blaine dociera do teatru tego wieczoru, czuje się udręczony własnymi myślami i wątpliwościami. Jednak gdy tylko przedstawienie się zaczyna, wszystko inne zostaje zepchnięte do ciemnego kąta jego umysłu z jednego powodu — Kurta.

 

Blaine już wcześniej oglądał Kurta na scenie, ale miało to miejsce w liceum i opierało się głównie na śpiewaniu i tańczeniu podczas występów Glee. Jedyną rolą aktorską, w jakiej go widział, był oficer Krupke w West Side Story podczas ostatniego roku szkoły, co z pewnością nie pozwoliło mu rozwinąć skrzydeł.

Jednak teraz się udaje. Odkąd Kurt pojawił się na scenie w partii otwierającej przedstawienie, Blaine ledwie może oddychać.

Z początku to tylko głos — głos, który Blaine rozpoznałby wszędzie, słodki, równie krystaliczny, co za czasów szkoły, ale o wiele silniejszy, wyćwiczony, wyszlifowany na kształt diamentu. Gładko przepływa od całkowitych ciemności sceny, przecina pełen ludzi teatr, rozbrzmiewa echem. Nie ma słów, a jedynie czysta, niezmącona melodia, pełna tęsknoty i cichego smutku. Później światła powoli się zapalają i oto ukazuje się Kurt.

Stoi nad śpiącym mężczyzną, a na scenie nie znajduje się nic więcej ponad łóżko. Blaine wzdycha. Kurt jest bez koszulki i butów, jedyną rzeczą, którą ma na sobie, są proste białe jeansy. Cóż, jeansy i skrzydła — ogromne, rozciągające się na jakieś cztery stopy w obie strony od nagich ramion Kurta. Zrobione z nieskazitelnie białych piór, przymocowane za pomocą skórzanych pasów bezpiecznie oplatających jego klatkę piersiową. Skóra Kurta, zawsze blada, teraz wygląda na niemalże srebrną. W jego włosach znajduje się kilka niebieskich piór, a oczy — podkreślone ciemnym eyelinerem — wyglądają jak kawałki letniego nieba. Jego wygląd, głos, cały on — wszystko jest spektakularne i podczas oglądania staje się oczywiste, że to Kurt jest gwiazdą przedstawienia, nawet jeśli nie odgrywa pierwszoplanowej roli, a jedynie anioła stróża głównego bohatera. Mówi mało, więcej śpiewa, ale sama jego prezencja przyciąga uwagę w niemal każdej scenie.

Jest genialny, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Sposób, w jaki jego twarzy wyraża całe spektrum emocji i reakcji tak jasnych w odbiorze bez konieczności użycia pojedynczego słowa, sposób, w jaki porusza się jego ciało — Kurt nie odgrywa anioła, w tym momencie, na tej scenie _jest_ jednym z nich. Blaine ma pewność, że miejsce Kurta jest na Broadwayu i że prędzej czy później tam trafi.

Zanim kurtyna opada po raz ostatni, jeszcze jeden fakt okazuje się rażąco i boleśnie oczywisty.

Blaine wciąż kocha Kurta.

 

Kurt czeka na niego przy drzwiach prowadzących za kulisy. Jego skrzydła zostały już ściągnięte, a naga klatka piersiowa migocze w jasnych światłach i serce Blaine’a na chwilę się zatrzymuje. Mężczyzna nie jest pewien, co powinien zrobić ze swoim odkryciem — tak świeżym, jednak w żaden sposób nie nowym. Czuje się odsłonięty, jakby wszystko miał wypisane na czole i widoczne dla każdego, także dla Kurta; jakby nie mógł dłużej ufać swoim ustom, nie mając pewności, czy w którejś sekundzie nie wymsknie się z nich wyznanie. Kurt niczego mu nie ułatwia, prowadząc go za rękę do swojej garderoby. Jest piękny i na pół nagi, mięśnie jego pleców i ramion poruszają się pod spoconą skórą, a rozczochrane włosy i błyszczące oczy są nawet bardziej zapierające dech w piersiach, gdy znajdują się tak blisko. Na całe szczęście adrenalina i endorfiny wciąż buzują w jego żyłach, więc pozostaje nieświadomy przepełnionych miłością spojrzeń Blaine’a i jego rozdarcia, które w innym wypadku stanowiłyby oczywistą wskazówkę.

Ludzie tłoczą się wokół nich, ale nikt nie zwraca na nich zbytniej uwagi. Nie żeby Blaine o to dbał, gdy przyciąga Kurta do uścisku.

— Byłeś absolutnie wspaniały! Twój głos, twoja gra, wygląd… Byłeś tam najjaśniejszą gwiazdą i nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę cię na Broadwayu, tam, gdzie należysz. Ty po prostu… zaparłeś mi dech w piersiach.

Kurt śmieje się, zachwycony i szczęśliwy, wyplątując się z objęć Blaine’a.

— Przestań, głuptasie, ubrudzisz się cały brokatem, a byłoby szkoda. Za pozwoleniem, ale wyglądasz dzisiaj fantazyjnie. Och, Blaine, tak się cieszę, że przyszedłeś i że ci się podobało! Wezmę tylko prysznic, jestem spocony i odrażający.

Zanim Kurt pojawia się ponownie — czysty, świeży i w pełni ubrany — Blaine’owi udaje się odzyskać zdrowy rozsądek na tyle, by był w stanie rozmawiać jak osoba przy zdrowych zmysłach, tylko trochę papląc bez sensu. Kurt szybko układa włosy w seksowny — och, to znaczy _uroczy_ — nieład i ruszają razem z tłumem rozmawiających i śmiejących się ludzi na dół, do jasno oświetlonej, ogromnej piwnicy wypełnionej muzyką, śmiechem i alkoholem.

Jest zupełnie inaczej niż na jakimkolwiek przyjęciu, w którym Blaine brał udział — inaczej niż na oficjalnych dobroczynnych fetach jego rodziców, kiedy to zawsze był bliski omdlenia z nudy, czy imprez w college’u opartych na tańczeniu i zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu. Chociaż niespodziewanie to przyjęcie przypomina bardziej drugi rodzaj niż pierwszy. Jest mnóstwo alkoholu, ale bufet dostarcza więcej jedzenia niż to konieczne; jest muzyka i parkiet dla tych, którzy czują potrzebę zatańczenia, i stoliki wszędzie dookoła, przy których siedzą i rozmawiają ludzie — prawdziwie rozmawiają, nie tylko wymieniają uprzejmości. Przede wszystkim jednak panuje tutaj atmosfera urzekająca Blaine’a w mgnieniu oka.

 _Artystyczny_ to rzeczywiście jedyne słowo, które naprawdę pasuje. Ludzie tutaj — zarówno pracownicy teatru, jak i ich osoby towarzyszące — są otwarci, rozmowni i interesujący. Nikt nie stara się ukryć swojej indywidualności, dziwactw czy pasji. Wręcz przeciwnie — właśnie na tych rzeczach zdają się skupiać i to nimi się zachwycają. Blaine musi pilnować samego siebie, żeby nie gapić się jak wieśniak podczas obserwowania tłumu — horrendalnie krótkie spódniczki i szpilki obok sukni wieczorowych prosto z lat pięćdziesiątych, gorsety — i to nie tylko u kobiet — i garnitury, kolory i szyk, prawdziwa fuzja stylów. Rozmowy o ostatnich premierach, seksie, grze aktorskiej, czyimś problemie narkotykowym czy książkach wartych przeczytania — wszystkie płyną i mieszają się nad głowami. Wygląda na to, że tutaj nie istnieją tematy tabu.

Kiedy Kurt oprowadza go wokół, przedstawiając po prostu jako Blaine’a, nikt nie pyta, czym Blaine się zajmuje lub gdzie mieszka. Zamiast tego kobieta w średnim wieku chce wiedzieć, czy są parą (Kurt odpowiada, że byli kiedyś, za co dostaje klapsa w tyłek i oburzone _Jesteś szalony, Aniele? Wypuścić takiego ogiera?)._ Pewien ekstrawagancki mężczyzna chwali strój Blaine’a. Ktoś inny pyta, co go kręci _._ Kiedy nie jest pewien, co odpowiedzieć, włącza się Kurt.

— Muzyka i aktorstwo. I pisanie piosenek.

Gdy Blaine gapi się na niego, Kurt uśmiecha się szelmowsko.

— Co? Przekonam cię, żebyś do tego wrócił, po prostu daj mi trochę czasu.

Kurt relaksuje się i rozluźnia, odurzony kilkoma drinkami. Blaine także wypił parę i wkrótce orientuje się, że jest pochłonięty przez rozmowy z ludźmi — o muzyce i aktorstwie, kulturze i pięknie, o radości. Zadziwiające, ale naprawdę dobrze się tutaj bawi. Możliwość bycia po prostu sobą pod każdym względem w towarzystwie tych ludzi smakuje wspaniale — jakby wydostał się z więzienia, do którego przywykł tak bardzo, że przestał nawet zdawać sobie sprawę z jego istnienia. Blaine czuje się żywy. Czuje więcej niż przez wszystkie ostatnie lata.

Kurt przychodzi i odchodzi,  także rozmawiając z ludźmi, aż w którymś momencie wyciąga Blaine’a na parkiet w trakcie wolnego kawałka. Jego ciało jest za blisko, jest zbyt gorące i sprawia, że Blaine w duchu jęczy z pożądania. Układa głowę na ramieniu Kurta i pozwala ponieść się muzyce, wpuszcza ją do środka, zezwala, by melodia go poruszyła, a potem porusza się razem z nią.

Czas mija szybko i wkrótce wybija druga rano. Ludzie zaczynają wychodzić parami lub w małych grupach. Kiedy obaj opuszczają teatr, w zasięgu wzroku nie ma żadnej taksówki, więc zaczynają spacerować. Dłoń Kurta, nie wiadomo czemu, ściska jego własną i to uczucie jest zbyt dobre, by tak po prostu się go pozbyć, więc Blaine nie wypuszcza trzymanej ręki. Jego myśli są nieco zamroczone, ale zdecydowanie radosne, więc leniwie zastanawia się, czy istnieje szansa, że Kurt też coś do niego czuje. Milczą przez dłuższą chwilę, ciesząc się po prostu z nocnego spaceru przez miasto, kiedy Kurt pyta nagle:

— Żałujesz czegoś? Masz taką rzecz, którą zmieniłbyś, jeśli tylko mógłbyś cofnąć się w czasie?

— Mnóstwo. — Odpowiedź jest tak oczywista, że Blaine nawet się nie zastanawia, udzielając jej, jednak nie rozwija myśli. Ta noc jest zbyt wspaniała, by ją zepsuć. — A ty?

— Jedną.

Kurt także niczego nie wyjaśnia, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadza. Blaine uwielbia poczucie komfortu, gdy przebywają w swoim towarzystwie, świadomość, kiedy się odezwać, a kiedy cisza jest wszystkim, czego potrzebują.

W końcu zatrzymują taksówkę, wsiadają do środka i Kurt podaje swój adres, wciąż nie puszczając dłoni Blaine’a. Po chwili układa głowę na jego ramieniu i zamyka oczy. Blaine mógłby w ten sposób podróżować całą wieczność — z tajemniczym i pięknym Nowym Jorkiem za oknem, z cichym mruczeniem radia, ciepłem Kurta przenikającym przez jego skórę. Jednak potem zatrzymują się u celu, a Kurt podnosi głowę z łagodnym i szczerym wyrazem na twarzy.

— Zostań na noc.

I tak jak tej październikowej nocy lata temu, po zakończeniu szkolnego musicalu, stojąc samotnie z Kurtem na scenie, urzeczony Blaine może jedynie skinąć i wyszeptać:

— Okej.

 

Kiedy znajdują się w kuchni, Kurt całuje Blaine’a, miękko i czule, boleśnie znajomo. Ich ciała idealnie do siebie pasują, zawsze tak było, instynkt bierze górę, jak gdyby ich rozstanie miało miejsce wczoraj. Ich dłonie i usta pamiętają. Każdy dotyk, pocałunek i każdy dźwięk smakuje jak powrót do domu.

Jednak jest tak dużo do przypomnienia i odkrycia na nowo, a czasu niewiele. Więc nie tracą ani chwili. Żadne słowa ani pytania nie są potrzebne. Cisza jest ich muzyką, gdy niespiesznie rozbierają siebie nawzajem w sypialni Kurta. Dźwięki pocałunków i westchnienia, jęki i skomlenie przejmują i wypełniają przytulną przestrzeń.

Blaine nie myśli o niczym innym oprócz tej chwili. Nie ma przeszłości i przyszłości, tylko oni, tak blisko, w sposób, w który niegdyś byli, w sposób, który od zawsze był im przeznaczony. Ciało Kurta jest mu tak dobrze znane, a jednocześnie zupełnie inne — twardsze w niektórych miejscach, bardziej wyrzeźbione, jędrne, bez śladu po nastoletnich latach. Jest kilka blizn, których historię Blaine chciałby znać, i kilka nowych reakcji będących dowodem, że podobnie jak on Kurt żył i nauczył się czegoś przez minione pięć lat.

Jednak podziw i pożądanie pozostają bez zmian, cześć, z jaką obaj wzajemnie się dotykają, zanim głód zwycięża, a wtedy nie ma siły, która mogłaby powstrzymać lawinę. Ręce wędrują wszędzie, usta wytyczają nowe ścieżki na nagiej skórze i kiedy Kurt klęka pomiędzy rozłożonymi nogami Blaine’a, z niespokojnymi i zniecierpliwionymi dłońmi, by spytać: _Blaine, czy ja…?_ , odpowiedź jest natychmiastowa, graniczna z błaganiem:

— Tak. Boże, proszę, tak.

Palce Kurta, teraz zauważalnie bardziej wyćwiczone, są dokładnie takie jak Blaine pamięta, takie jak przypomina je sobie za każdym razem, gdy potrzebuje osiągnąć orgazm, i kiedy Kurt wślizguje się w niego powoli, ale pewnie, jest tak, jak gdyby obaj znaleźli się z powrotem na swoich miejscach. Nikt nigdy nie wydawał się tak właściwy jak Kurt i nikt nigdy nie będzie. Teraz Blaine doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

Zawsze myślał, że gdyby wiedział, iż ich ostatni raz jest, cóż, ich ostatnim, postarałby się, żeby był on bardziej wyjątkowy i zapadający w pamięć. Robi więc to teraz — zachowuje w pamięci każdą sekundę, sprawia, że każdy dotyk się liczy. Kochają się, całując, pieszcząc i przeciągając tak długo, jak tylko są w stanie, a gdy nie mogą już wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej, razem osiągają słodkie spełnienie. Zaspokojeni, usypiają w swoich ramionach, tam gdzie należą.

Poranne słońce łaskocze go po powiekach i Blaine budzi się jako pierwszy. Kilka sekund zajmuje mu przypomnienie sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Przyciśnięte do jego pleców ciało Kurta wciąż przypomina raj, ale w świetle poranka wszystko wygląda inaczej. Niczego nie żałuje — czuje jedynie miłość i wdzięczność, ale czar nocy pryska zastąpiony przez rzeczywistość. Jest wtorek. Blaine wkrótce musi znaleźć się na lotnisku. Po raz ostatni miękko całuje Kurta, poświęca chwilę, by wyryć sobie jego obraz w pamięci, i po cichu wysuwa się z łóżka.

Znajduje się na dole i wkłada buty, kiedy schody za jego plecami zaczynają skrzypieć. Kurt ma na sobie spodnie, chociaż wciąż jest zaspany i bez koszulki. Na jego ramieniu znajduje się siniak znaczący miejsce, w którym Blaine ugryzł go zeszłej nocy, dochodząc. Kiedy staje przed Blaine’em, wyraz jego twarzy jest całkowicie otwarty i odsłonięty.

— Zostań ze mną.

Blaine potrząsa głową.

— Nie mogę. Mój samolot startuje za trzy godziny.

— Wiem. To znaczy… Wiem, że musisz odejść. Masz tam swoje życie. Po prostu pozwól mi to powiedzieć, okej?

— Okej.

— Chciałbym, żebyś ze mną został. Żałuję tylko jednej rzeczy — nas. Naszego zerwania, tego, że nie staraliśmy się bardziej i pozwoliliśmy, by życie nas rozdzieliło. Nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać. Wciąż śnię o tobie tutaj razem ze mną, mieszkającego tu, aranżującego ze mną hol, dostającego z powrotem to, co od zawsze należało do ciebie. Nikt inny nigdy nie był dla mnie właściwy tak, jak ty jesteś, i sądzę, że nikt nie będzie. Chcę po prostu, żebyś wiedział, Blaine.

Blaine nie odzywa się słowem, nie potrafi, więc Kurt tylko całuje go w policzek.

— Bezpiecznej podróży. I proszę, _proszę_ , zostańmy w kontakcie..?

— Zostaniemy. Muszę już iść. Kurt… dziękuję.

 

Gdyby to była komedia romantyczna, Blaine prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wszedłby na pokład swojego samolotu. Zawróciłby w połowie drogi i pojechał z powrotem do Kurta, by rzucić się mu w ramiona. Lub wróciłby do domu tylko na kilka godzin, żeby spakować swoje rzeczy i zrezygnować z pracy, a później znów znalazłby się w Nowym Jorku i żyliby długo i szczęśliwie.

Jednak życie nie jest komedią romantyczną. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie miała więc miejsca.

Zamiast tego Blaine zabiera z hotelu swój bagaż i spieszy na lotnisko. Po drodze kupuje kawę i zanim znajduje się na pokładzie, jego mózg jest już praktycznie obudzony. Lot spędza w ciszy, wychodząc z siebie.

Bez uprzedzenia dostaje szansę, by odmienić swoje życie, jeśli tylko zdecyduje się otworzyć drzwi i przekroczyć próg. Jednak decyzja jest nawet trudniejsza niż ta, którą musiał podjąć pięć lat temu. Jeśli wykorzysta okazję, będzie musiał zostawić za sobą _wszystko_ , co zna — rodzina się go wyprze i przestanie akceptować, nie będzie miał pieniędzy, pracy ani wykształcenia, które pasowałoby do tego, co chce robić. Będzie musiał zacząć od zera, od miejsca nie tylko mu nieznanego, ale także zmuszającego do rywalizacji i wiele kosztującego. Nie będzie miał niczego.

Oprócz miłości. I pasji. Talentu i umiejętności, mnóstwa zapału, pragnienia, by osiągnąć sukces, jego inteligencji i charyzmy. Kurta u boku.

Pomimo wszystko nie jest to łatwa decyzja. Wiąże się z nią zbyt wiele strachu i głęboko zakorzenionych wątpliwości, zbyt wielka potrzeba zadowolenia innych i wpasowania się. W końcu jednak Blaine dochodzi do jednego wniosku, który sprawia, że aż podskakuje na swoim miejscu. W ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu sześciu godziny ani razu nie pomyślał o umieraniu. W rzeczywistości nagle pomysł ten wydaje się mu żałosny i głupi. Zatem jest tylko jeden oczywisty wybór.

Niemniej wciąż nie jest to komedia romantyczna, więc Blaine się nie spieszy. Z samolotu wysiada z gotowym planem uformowanym w głowie i pierwszą rzeczą, którą robi po przybyciu do domu, jest pozbycie się buteleczek z tabletkami.

Drugą telefon do Kurta, by upewnić się, czy rzeczywiście miał na myśli to, co powiedział.

Później następują dwa ciężkie tygodnie, podczas których zachowuje się jak odpowiedzialna dorosła osoba — rozwiązuje kwestię pieniędzy, przeszukuje swoje rzeczy, rozmawia z rodzicami. Oczywiście nie rozumieją i nie pochwalają jego decyzji, ale przynajmniej Blaine może powiedzieć, że starał się, jak mógł. Ma trochę oszczędności i jest gotów zacząć pracę gdziekolwiek, nawet jeśli oznacza to zatrudnienie się jako barista i śpiewanie w barach. Wie, czego chce, i prędzej czy później to dostanie.

Kiedy pojawia się na progu Kurta, nie ma niespodzianki. Jego chłopak czeka na niego, co sprawia, że powitalny pocałunek jest jeszcze słodszy.

 

Dopiero rok później, na tydzień przed ich ślubem, Blaine wyznaje, co skłoniło go do znalezienia Kurta w Nowym Jorku tamtego dnia. Chce po prostu, żeby wszystko było jasne, aby nie pozostały żadne mroczne sekrety, zanim wypowiedzą swoje przysięgi. Spodziewa się szoku, być może nawet zawodu, ale nic takiego nie pojawia się w burzowych oczach Kurta.

— Wiedziałem, kochanie. Ale dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś.

— _Wiedziałeś?_ Jak? Nigdy nikomu nie powiedziałem.

Kurt uśmiecha się smutno i przytula go mocniej pośród splątanych prześcieradeł.

— Twoje oczy pierwszego dnia. Ja… znałem ten wzrok. Widziałem go już wcześniej.

Nagle w pokoju zaczyna brakować powietrza.

— Gdzie?

— W lustrze. W te dni, zanim przeniosłem się do Dalton. Nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, ale prawdopodobnie ocaliłeś mi życie.

            _Koniec_

 

 

[1] W oryginale użyte jest określenie BA (Bachelor of Arts), którego najwierniejszym odpowiednikiem jest polski licencjat.

[2] LGBT — skrót od _Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender._

[3] Ramen to japońskie danie składające się z rosołu, makaronu i innych składników (w zależności od przepisu). Jest jednym z najczęstszych fast-foodów i wykorzystano go do stworzenia tzw. zup błyskawicznych.

[4] Jedna z największych odzieżowych sieci handlowych w USA.


End file.
